


Ночь костров (Bonfire Night)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonfire Night, Canon Divergent, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, PTSD, Post S3, Pre-Johnlock, Pre-Slash, john was quite a Guy, let's just pretend s4 never happened, past trauma, post-Mary, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: То, от чего Шерлок действительно бежит, находится внутри его собственной головы. Но Джон, конечно же, рядом.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ночь костров (Bonfire Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonfire Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639876) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



\- Это очень неожиданно.

С кровати я наблюдаю, как Шерлок выдергивает из шкафа несколько моих рубашек и швыряет их в открытый чемодан, лежащий рядом со мной.

\- В этом весь я! - Шерлок поворачивается к комоду и достает оттуда носки и трусы. - Спонтанный, динамичный и всегда энергичный! В любом случае, я не был в Париже не по работе… - Он замолкает, чтобы подумать. - Хм… с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать. Так что. Путешествие.

\- О! - киваю я. - Понятно. Что ж. Возможно, будет немного веселее, если мы не станем торопиться, планируя поездку? Может быть, поедем туда на следующих выходных. Вместо того, чтобы ехать сегодня? - Я тянусь к стопке рубашек и все равно начинаю их складывать. Шерлок и есть определение непреодолимой силы, поэтому я уверен, что мы окажемся там, где он захочет.

\- Нет-нет, - качает головой Шерлок, снова поворачивается к комоду, хотя уже вытащил достаточно носков и трусов для поездки в несколько недель, не то что для коротких каникул в пару ночей. - Мы едем сегодня вечером. Я уже разобрался с паромом и гостиницей. Просто. Предоставь это мне. Не о чем беспокоиться. - Он открывает другой ящик и начинает доставать пижамы.

\- Это по поводу расследования? Потому что если это так, то ты можешь просто сказать об этом. - Шерлок довольно громко захлопывает ящик и застывает, склонившись над ним. Кажется, прямо сквозь шевелюру Шерлока можно видеть, как усиленного работает его мозг. Боже, надеюсь, он не собирается лгать. - Просто скажи мне правду, Шерлок.

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает через нос и очень-очень тихо отвечает:

\- Мне не нравится пламя.

\- Пламя? - спрашиваю я, откладывая рубашку, которую складывал.

\- Пламя, - повторяет Шерлок. - Костры. Мне не нравится их вид. Мне не нравится их звук. Я… - Его голос срывается ровно настолько, что мог бы заметить только я. - Мне не нравится их запах. Ужасно. Плохие воспоминания. И завтра от этого никуда не деться. Так что. Париж. И я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Если захочешь. Если ты можешь оказать мне эту услугу, Джон. Пожалуйста.

Ну, конечно. Я такой идиот. Я соскальзываю с кровати и обнимаю его. Он напрягается.

\- Что такое, Джон? Что ты делаешь?

Нужно обнимать его чаще. Хотелось бы, чтобы это стало для него естественным.

\- Шерлок, я пойду с тобой куда угодно, хорошо? - Слегка встряхиваю его за плечи, он смотрит на меня и кивает. - Куда бы ты ни захотел. Просто… Просто скажи мне. Просто будь честным. Ладно?

\- Хорошо, Джон. - Шерлок медленно кивает в ответ.

\- Все, что ты захочешь, - повторяю я, выпрямляясь. - Мы с тобой вдвоем против всего остального мира. Да?

Он улыбается с такой неуверенностью, что мое сердце чуть не разрывается.

\- Да, Джон.


End file.
